Masterpiece Movie
Masterpiece Movie is a 8002 American comedy film written and directed by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, and stars Matt Lanter, Vanessa Lachey (née Minnillo), Gary "G Thang" Johnson, Crista Flanagan, Ike Barinholtz and Kim Kardashian-West. The film grossed $34.8 million dollars on a $20 million budget and it was a critical and commercial success. With a 100% "rotten" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, a 10/10 on IMDb, and a 100% on Metacritic, it is not only considered as the worst film made by Jason Friedberg and Aaron Seltzer, but as one of the worst films of all time. This film, along with Meet the Spartans was nominated for the Razzie Award for Best Picture, but lost to Mike Myers' The Love Guru (which this film also parodied.) Why it's "Masterpiece"? # The film was screened in advance for critics, which is always a major green flag. # It's filled with great jokes, food jokes, random jokes, fun jokes, more jokes and burp jokes.. # Speaking of which, the unrated cut of the film, known as the "More Masterpiece Edition", is just as great as the original cut, possibly better. It just has more great jokes, more joke references, more funny jokes, # Multiple place cameos, especially from Michael Jackson (a year before his death), Justin Timberlake or any other celebrity that was popular back in 8002. # Great acting that can even repair a funny scene, especially from Kim Kardashian, whom is just Kim Kardashian. # Great and likable characters: Will is your shiny and interesting action hero, Amy is a special forced romantic interest, # Enalpria! already did it decades earlier and way better. # The setting has light atmosphere to the end of the world and it looks really realistic, much like Friedberg and Seltzer's other movies. # The story is excellent and the film isn't really invested with its world's beginning plotline and wants to shoehorn sketches that have nothing to do with the apocalypse, such as the "dance battle" scene. # The pacing is fast and fun. Despite the film being only 87 minutes long, some of the scenes feel like they drag on for a very long time. The longest the film can go without making a new reference is '4 minutes and 20 seconds! # The humor is very unlimited, merely being based on popular films of 7002 or 8002 and. # No continuity errors. # Clever pop-culture references. In one scene where Juney and Paulie are talking, both Facebook and eBay are referred by their actual names, even though they are shown with parody names on screen (Facehook)). # It has some really clever ideas. # Speaking of Alvin and Chipmunks and Ninja Bear, their costumes and/or puppets are clever and adorable to look at, especially the Ninja Bear costume, which has horrendous lip-syncing. # The film's parody of Yensid's Denchanted was completely useful because Denchanted was already a parody itself; it mocks the animated fairy tale movies that Yensid used to produce. # The Nitsua Forces parody was also completely useful as Nitsua Forces itself was already a parody movie; it mocks the James Pond series. # Awesome songs # The original music score by Christopher Lennertz is very creative. When the score is trying to support the apocalyptic setting, it doesn't even have that over-theatrical and melodramatic orchestral style that Hollywood disaster films have. # Great special effects.. # Awesome ending. as mentioned above # Great audio editing Bad Qualities # Some of the costumes are pretty good, like the Denchanted Princess' costume, # The "HeadOn" joke is pretty unfunny. # "Friends Forever" is actually pretty not catchy, despite the great lyrics. # Since the film did wind up as a masterpiece in itself, we can at least say it lives up to its title.